Shocking Love Life
by wordsflowfreely
Summary: This is about Annabeth needing a place to stay is NY! But camp can't be reach where will she stay instead? I suck at summaries xP please R R! T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1: The Argument

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO or any of the Characters but I sure wish I did!**

**

* * *

**

A conversation between Dr. Chase and Annabeth's Step-mom:

"Darling, you have GOT to get through the fact that Annabeth is a demigod! Like it or not Annabeth is part of OUR family! She is your step daughter please stop trying to convince me that Annabeth is nothing but trouble!" Dr. chase said in a low but forceful voice.

"Listen here and you listen good! She has caused this family too many life threatening situations for me to be in my comfort zone!" If Mrs. Chase wasn't panicking earlier she is now!

"Yes, and were all STILL alive! It isn't her fault monsters come to her here! Were all the way in San Francisco! She's too far away from camp for her and us to be safe!"

"Then maybe she should just leave! Face it she doesn't belong here, at least NOT with us!"

"How could you say such a thing? She's part of our family! She is staying unless she wants to leave! End of discussion!" after this they both just sort of separated! Mrs. Chase left for they're room and Dr. Chase just left to who knows where!

What they didn't know was that Annabeth's half brothers (from the fathers side) Mathew and Bobby Chase were listening in on them! After they're parents left they quickly went to Annabeth's room!

**Annabeth's Room this is in Annabeth's POV:**

Annabeth was on her computer she had her AIM chat open. She was IMing Percy. They're conversation went something like this:

**SeaWeedBrain93** (9:47:35 PM): hey Wise Girl!

**WiseGrl93** (1:47:41 PM): hi seaweed brain! Still dumb?

**SeaWeedBrain93** (9:47:46 PM): HEY! I find that to be very mean!!

**WiseGrl93** (1:47:56 PM): am I suppose to care or something?

**SeaWeedBrain93** (9:48:04 PM): you should!

**SeaWeedBrain93** (9:48:08 PM): well anyways-Happy Birthday!

**WiseGrl93** (9:48:23 PM): thx but you actually remembered?! shocker o.O

**SeaWeedBrain93** (9:48:28 PM): what's so surprising? What, did you expect me to forget or something?

**WiseGrl93** (9:48:32 PM): well . . . . . your head is full of kelp and all!

**SeaWeedBrain93** (9:48:44 PM): man are you ever going to stop making fun of me?!

**WiseGrl93** (9:48:58 PM): now what's the fun in that?

**SeaWeedBrain93** (9:49:03 PM): knowing that one of your BFF is happy??

**SeaWeedBrain93** (9:49:09 PM): well anyways . . . . .

**SeaWeedBrain93** (9:49:11 PM): the other reason I wanted to talk to you other then the fact that I wanted to say happy birthday is I have to tell you something like super amazing!

**SeaWeedBrain93** (9:49:14 PM): so I just wanted to tell you that . . . .

**WiseGrl93** (9:49:16 PM): oh crap ½ bros are here g2g!

**SeaWeedBrain93** (9:49:45 PM): but!!

**WiseGrl93** (9:50:30 PM): tell me later! Bye!

After that I just signed off as fast as I could so my half brothers wouldn't see me IMing good old seaweed brain. "Okay what do you guys want now? Oh yeah remind me later to get a lock for my door!"

"Well it isn't our fault you taught us how to pick a lock!" Mathew said matter-of-factly.

"Good point. I'm just glad I didn't teach you guys how to pick the bathroom lock. If you did well lets just say you'll turn into a mini Apollo! So what did you guys want from me today? Anything wrong?" I quickly changed the subject so they wouldn't get any ideas.

"Actually sis there IS a problem! Its all your fault! And the way we see it there's only one-way to fix it! And the even bigger problem is well we don't like that solution." Bobby said looking very solemn.

"Oh Bobby, what's wrong? What's the problem? If it has anything to do with spiders it better NOT involve ME! You know how I get when it comes to _spiders_!" I said wincing at just the thought of spiders!

"Well, that isn't the real problem but now that you mention it there's one about 3 feet away from your window. The window near all your architect stuff." Mathew better be kidding! I slowly turned around. . .

"Spa-spa-SPIDER!! AHHHHHHH KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! NOWWWW! GO, GO, GO!! Oh just be careful of all my architect stuff. I'm working on a new monument for Athena I want to design when I get my chance. BUT GET THAT SPIDER!!" oh wait I hope that wasn't as load as it sounded!

"Relax Annie the spider is gone. Now be quiet we don't want mommy and daddy to hear you! And don't worry all your architect stuff is safe!" Bobby said trying to hide all his laughter!

"Oh, thank the gods! And you guys of course. I'm safe! So what was it you wanted to tell me?" I was very happy that the spider was gone! Phew I'm safe!

"Mommy and daddy had another fight." Oh Mathew was really sad at just mentioning this!

"About me staying or leaving." I said looking down at my blue laptop that had my iTouch next to it.

"Annie we don't agree with mommy we agree with daddy. You protected our family and you've made our life very exciting too! It's great having an older sis who fights monsters and stuff!" Bobby and Mathew apparently like having me here. That's a huge surprise!

"I like being here. But maybe I should just leave maybe I could make arrangements to stay at camp and besides with all the trouble that the camps been going through I can stay there help out. You know. By the end of summer next year there's going to be a war! I should probably spend more time training then having fun with my brothers." I wanted to stay I mean the only two problems I get is well my step-mom and a few monsters here and there. But with the war and family quarrels.

"No we want you to stay!" Bobby and Mathew said at the same time.

"And I WANT to stay. But I should probably be training and besides you'll all be safer with me gone."

"But when you leave that might be the last chance we get to see you!" Bobby exclaimed and I considered the thought!

"Yes but I can't stay here forever. Maybe I can stay in camp and if I can't then I can probably stay with Percy or something. I'm sure of it!"

"Annie do you WANT to leave? Cause it sounds like you do." Bobby is always the worrying type.

"Oh of course I don't want to go! But it's safer for everyone if I go. I'll make arrangements today and I can leave by next week at best probably. Well off you go. Can you tell mommy and daddy about my choice? Tell them that, Annie thinks it would be best if she goes and trains at camp. She says it's safer for our family. Please tell them that for me. Tonight?" I said very worried about everything.

After they left I called camp.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Oh no use! All I keep getting is a recorded voice going _"We are sorry but the number you have dialed has been disconnected due to serious monster troubles."_ This was driving me crazy!

There must be someone who knows if they got a new number! Oh I know I'll call Percy! Now what's his number again? Oh yeah 662-5458**. (A/N I don't know if it's someone's REAL phone number. But it's definitely NOT mine)** I quickly dialed the number on my cell!

"Hello? Who is this?" I heard a familiar voice! A voice I've known for about 4 years. Percy's voice.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. I bet you can guess who's calling." I quickly surprised. I looked at the mirror in my room and for some strange reason I was a little red in the cheek area.

"Haha Wise Girl. Well anyway why'd you call me anyway? Are you in trouble or something?" he sounded annoyed like I was interrupting him from something important!

"Well I wanted to know if you have the camps new number? My families been having a few quarrels and well I think it would be best if I stayed at camp at least until the big fight." Oh my gods I look a little bit redder now. What the Hades is wrong with me?

"Hey, Katie can you kinda leave I'll call you later cause my friend from camp needs a bit of help. Huh? Oh sure I can come over for dinner tonight you know how much I love your mom's cooking! Thanks." Percy has company over a girl named Katie! Wait a minute am I jealous or something of Percy?

"Seaweed Brain what's going on?"

"Sorry Annabeth just making plans with my friend Katie. well sorry I don't have the camps number. And what exactly is wrong?"

"Well my dad and my step-mom got into a fight and I decided that it would be better if I go back to New York cause that way my family is safer and besides with the war and all it should be better if I stay close to camp."

"Well my mom said that if you want it would be alright if you stay with us. I visit Mrs. O'Leary every other weekend. There's been some trouble with monsters lately. Everyone is fending them off as best as they could. But when I offered to stay Mr. D and Chiron said that they don't want any unplanned campers staying. A few visits are fine but no campers can stay there if they told the big house that they wouldn't be staying year round. You might be able to convince them. But if you can't my mom's offer wont expire."

"Well when are you going to visit camp? This week or next?" I asked a bit unsure.

"Well I'm going to visit next weekend." If you come within a week you can definitely come with me to camp. Katie will be coming with us is that all right?"

"Wait a minute! You're bringing a mortal to camp!"

"No! she was over my house and then she was claimed!"

"Oh, by who?"

"Athena. She doesn't look a lot like you she has gray eyes but her hair is straight and sort of blackish. . And I'm happy to say Athena is ok with me being friends with her!"

"Wait my mom is ok with you being friends with my half-sister and how come she has blackish hair?!"

"No well you know what I'll explain everything when you come. Shouldn't you be looking for a plane or something?!"

"fine I'll call you tomorrow or something to tell you what the plan is!"

"Okay bye!"

"Bye" I hung up the phone. Percy just left me really confused. Apparently I have a new half-sister with black hair! I don't get anything that's been going on. Whoa did I just say that? Annabeth, daughter of Athena just admitted Percy was smarter then her about something! Oh well wont worry about that right now. I need to talk to my dad!

My dad was in the hallway listening to what Bobby and Mathew were saying.

* * *

**WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE R+R!**


	2. Chapter 2: What's Going on with Annabeth

**Okay sorry if it took me a while to to update! This is my longest chapter so far! 3,716 words (for the story) and 6 pages long! I'm so happy! lol! Well on with the story! Oh yeah I DO NOT OWN PJO! BUT I WISH I DID!**

* * *

"Oh is that so? Are you sure that's what Annabeth said?" My dad had this really worried face as he said this.

"Yeah, Bobby and I heard you and mommy arguing. We told Annie and that's what she said. We of course told her we wanted her to stay but you know how Annie gets when it comes to the family and stuff." Mathew was very upset by this.

"Dad? I think we should talk." I said very shyly.

"Yes I think your right Annabeth. Why don't we step outside for a moment? It's a full moon tonight. Bobby Mathew why don't you two go to your room isn't it past your bedtime? So say good night!" My dads face was crestfallen he looked sad, mad and strong all at the same time. It reminds me of the look on Percy's face when he told me to leave him to handle the telekhines and for me to get to safety.

"Goodnight Annie, goodnight daddy!" Bobby and Mathew gave each of us a hug.

"Night" I said it at the same time as my dad.

Dad and I went outside to the patio. He was right it was a full moon. Looking up at the moon made me think of Thalia. Gods I really need her help right now! I haven't seen her since last year when she decided to be a huntress of Artemis. I really wish she didn't go, but we all know she had to that way the prophecy wouldn't be about her. Prophecy! Oh Percy! I wonder what he's doing right now? Probably sleeping by now. "Dad?" I asked.

"Yes, what is it sweetheart?"

"Well I was just thinking. Bobby and Mathew told you my decision, you know to go back to New York and stay at camp."

"Yes. But Annabeth you don't have to go just for because your step-mom doesn't like having you here! You're always welcomed here by Bobby, Mathew and especially me!" damn he sounded desperate!

"But dad! That isn't my only worry! There's going to be a big war by the end of next summer! I want to be closer to camp and have more chances to actually train, on weekends instead of hearing my step-mom complain! Maybe if I train… P-Percy might be able to stay alive when he battles the Titans! And I-I want to be able to protect all the people I love! Uhh-you know love as in friends and family! I mean I have a lot of friends at camp people I've known for years! Even though we don't focus on the fact that were all "Olympian related" we mostly focus on being "mortal related" oh well you know what I mean."

My dad gave a small chuckle… "Annabeth I do understand. Even children of Athena are allowed to be confused especially when it comes to things in your heart."

"Huh? What do you mean when it comes to things of the heart?" oh my gods I must be blushing a lot! Hopefully the moon isn't as bright as I think it is.

"Annie, its alright! Even Bobby and Mathew know you like Percy. I'm sorry Annabeth but it's obvious! Your words may be confusing when it comes to architecture, but unfortunately for you it's easy to figure out whom you like. Its all right I'm okay with it! Percy's a good person! He saved your life countless of times. Sure he ruined my car but he saved not only your life but ARTEMIS as well! I'd rather have you than a car!"

"Huh? Oh Percy and I are just friends, but can we please get back on topic? I mean I wasn't able to contact camp. So I called Percy. He said that if I get to camp by next week he'd be able to take me to camp with him! He visits Mrs. O'Leary every other week and apparently next week is his turn to go!"

"Oh all right. You don't like Percy, and if you really want to you can go back to New York. But please visit us on holidays. And call us!"

"Oh thank you! And I promise I'll keep in touch! When can I go?" I was hugging my dad like I was a little girl, oh well I'll let it slide for now.

"Yes, and as to you leaving. I can probably get you tickets on a plane for maybe 3 or 4 days at best. Would that be alright with you?"

"Of course any day really! I'll start packing right now!"

"Whoa, hold your horses! It's past midnight! You should get some rest first! You can start packing tomorrow alright?"

"Oh okay! I suppose that'll work for me!" I was kinda disappointed that I couldn't get started with packing but I guess I could live with it.

**The Next Day:**

When I woke up the next morning it was early. Either that or I slept in all morning, which I doubt. My dad and step-mom got up early today and were making pancakes, eggs and sausages. Bobby and Mathew were setting the table and were getting the drinks out. It seemed like a regular family, where no one was leaving for New York, because the family was fighting and cause there was going to be a big war that she would end up fighting in. Nope not like that at all!

"Um… can I help?" I was still shocked at the site of it all.

"Oh Annabeth so good to see you up. Now you're not going to help out with this breakfast! This is all for you! I got you tickets set for three days from today. And you still have school this week. So I suggest you get ready." My step mom was right.

I went up to my bedroom and rummaged through my cloths. I decided on wearing a nice blue T-Shirt that said 'Compared to me EVERYONE is dumb'. Seaweed Brian got it for me as an "end of summer/we survived another year" present. At the camp store they had two versions of these types of T-Shirts, one like mine and another that said, "Compared to me EVERYONE is smart" guess which version I got Percy! Yeah so I got him a green one. I also wore some comfy jeans. I put my honey blonde hair up into a high ponytail, with a few strands around my face. I double-checked my backpack just to make sure everything I could possibly need was there. I added some extra ambrosia and nectar in a side pocket so it wouldn't fall out or anything. I slung my sea-green backpack over my shoulder and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. By the time I got there it was around 6:30 AM (I never really take that long when I'm getting ready for school) and school would start in about one hour.

"Oh good why don't you start on your breakfast now and then we can head to your school. We've already talked to the school about you going to New York. And even though you want to stay in camp, we just thought that you might want to go to school. We talked to Percy's mom, Percy was still a sleep when we called, and she said that if you want you could go to Goode with Percy and stay with them. Would you like that?" My dad was being really nice about this.

"Huh? Oh well of course I'd like that but I think I'll talk to Percy about it later after school he might not like the idea. We'll I'm done with my breakfast; I'll start walking to the bus stop. By the time I get there the bus should be there." I left the table really quickly.

I walked to the bus stop, which is only one block from my house. It was about 6:45 when I got there. I saw one of my friends from my school. Well her name is Naty, short for Natalia. "Hey Annabeth! You're later then your usual. Normally you come _before_ me!"

"Oh yeah sorry. I was held up. My dad and step-mom was talking bout some stuff about New York."

"Really? Wait is your family moving back to New York?"

"No, but I am." Naty's expression changed. She was frowning, and her light blue eyes were bulging! She was a brunet and by brunet I mean she has brunet hair. And as to her acting like a brunet well… she just isn't. She can be really dumb sometimes, but she has her moments. Rare moments, but moments nonetheless.

"What! Why?" she said with her eyes still bulging.

"Oh… uh... just felt like I need a change in my life, that's all."

Oh, thank the gods the bus just came! Phew! When we got on we took seats in the third row. That's the farthest we could go, since were just freshmen. "A change in your life?! Can't you just oh I don't know cut your hair and straighten it? Why do you have to go all the way to New York? When are you going?"

"Well there's also my camp in New York. And a lot of my friends live in Manhattan and stuff. And I would NEVER cut my hair! Or straighten it! You know me better then that! And don't even mention dyeing it black! And I'll be leaving on Saturday."

"What so soon! Well how long have you been planning on leaving me?"

"I decided to go yesterday. So not a lot of time to tell you!"

"Well how'd you get tickets so soon! I mean common! What about school? Do they know? And what about packing and where exactly are you going to stay?"

"Well my step-mom got my tickets, and well you know her. I'm going to start packing today and there are malls in New York! As to where I'm staying I'm going to be staying with my friend Percy and his mom."

"Whoa Percy, as in the guy you like?"

"Huh? What gave you that idea? Percy and I are _just_ friends! Nothing else!"

"Uh-huh remember when I was over your house and Percy called you? Yeah, I saw you blushing. I think that basically covers everything about me knowing you like him."

"Well I don't like him and I don't want to hear anything else about it! Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I've heard it before. Now what about school?"

"Oh I'm going to Percy's school Goode High School. Now shut up about it! Were at school!"

"Oh fine, be that way!"

We walked off the bus and headed to our lockers. Our lockers are next to each other, that's how we first met. I quickly opened my locker and got all my books for the morning classes, math, science, gym and social studies. Luckily for me we were doing ancient Greece for social studies. I'm good at gym because well I think it's obvious that I'd be good at gym. Math I'm pretty good at even with my dyslexia, and I'm glad about that because you need math when you're an architect! Science I could really care less about it but I'm still passing. Naty and I have gym and social studies together. And our whole grade has lunch together so it's good. We had about 5 minutes in between each class. You have no idea what could happen in 5 minutes trust me! Well Naty and I said our "See ya's" and left. I walked over to the math class and sat in the second row near the window, my usual spot. The math teacher was trying to teach the class algebra but I wasn't paying attention. My mind just kept wandering back to seaweed brain. I wonder what he's doing right now. Well math class came and math class went. I headed down to the science lab and sat at a desk. Again second row near the window. The teacher just gave us notes to take and I wrote them down, or at least tried to write them. Finally the bell rang and it was time for gym.

Naty and I met up in the hallway going to gym. Luckily we don't have to wear anything during gym just our regular cloths. For gym we did the usual. Walking for a bit just to warm up and stuff, then running for ten minutes, crunches, pushups and a few stretches. Then we would play a game or two. Today we were doing volleyball, one of my favorite sports, and the teams were random. Naty and I were on the same team and as always I was the best player, according to Naty. Gym was over and Naty and I quickly left for social studies. "Hey Annabeth, you heard that we have a sub today right?"

"Really? A sub? Who?"

"Uh… I think he's a new sub, something like Mr. Brunner. Not exactly sure. Hey I heard he use to teach at a school in New York, a school for troubled kids. He taught a 6th grade class I think."

"Really! Hmmm could he be…?"

"Be what?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. So where you want to sit?"

"I don't know uh… lets try the front today."

"Sure" I was really happy I wanted to sit in the front just incase it was Chiron! I mean it all adds up. Oh god I hope its Chiron!

We walked in and we took our seats. We still sat near the window though. Next a teacher with a tweed jacket in a motorized wheelchair, who had thinning hair, came into the room. I was relieved! It was Chiron! The rest of the class went on with "Mr. Brunner" introducing himself, and then he started a few questions about mythology. At the end of class it was time to leave but I decided to have a little talk with him after class.

"Go ahead I'll meet you at lunch, save me a seat!" I said to Naty as we were leaving. She left the room and the door was closed again.

"Um... Mr. Brunner can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Annabeth I was hoping we'd get a chance to talk and you can call me by my real name the doors are solid and no one can hear us."

"Okay. Chiron what's going on at camp? I tried to contact the camp but the phone line was disconnected. So I called Percy and he said that the camp was in trouble or something! And well I was wondering if you knew that I'm going to go back to living in New York. I was wondering if I could stay at camp, because my step-mom is getting crabby again because a kindly one attacked me last week. She got scared. And well… she had an argument and I decided to go back to New York for now. I'm going to be staying at Percy's house but maybe I could stay at camp instead?" I said really rushed.

"Annabeth, the camp is in trouble, yes but Mr. D wont accept anymore campers. But you can visit us of course. And you can even train but you must leave soon. I'm sorry. But at least you can stay with Percy, and I'm sure you'd want to go to school as well.

"All right. Well thanks for the talk, Chiron but I think Naty's getting worried about me by now. So I think I'll head out to lunch."

"Okay and I only came to see how you're doing. Well I wont be here tomorrow when are you going?"

"I'll be leaving on Saturday."

"All right. Good bye Annabeth."

And at that I left. I walked over to my locker put all my books away and grabbed my lunch. The rest of the day was really boring. I just had lunch, English and reading. My least favorite classes all at the end of the day. I was really glad that the day was over. I got on the bus and sat with Naty as usual. And just like the morning she was convincing me to stay, and I was refusing to her suggestions. I was of course being sympathetic to my saying no to her ideas. The bus ride home always felt shorter then the bus ride going to school. We got off the bus and said our "see ya's" again and we walked to our houses. I basically ran all the way home. I couldn't wait to tell Percy the good news. He probably already knows because of his mom. But still.

I opened the door and ran all the way up to my room! I immediately grabbed the phone (I ran out of drachmas and I forgot to ask Chiron for some more) and dialed Percy's number!

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Someone finally picked up! And I was getting kind of worried! It was a female voice and it wasn't Ms. Jackson! "Hello?" The voice sounded innocent and kind of high pitched. I didn't like the sound of her voice, she was perky like a prep.

"Uh… hi is Percy there? Tell him its Annabeth."

"Oh! Annabeth Percy told me about you. Well hold on for a second I'll get him for you, " I could tell she was covering the receiver just to muffle her voice. She was sort of half-screaming Percy's name. "Okay here you go."

"Hey Annabeth. What's up?" this time it was Percy's voice and I was relieved to hear it! I heard footsteps and a door closing. Hopefully that means whoever she was she was leaving.

"Percy? Who was that girl I talked to before?"

"Oh, that was Katie. Why? Are you jealous?" I knew he was joking but I couldn't help but blush. And giggle like an Aphrodite girl.

"No seaweed brain. Now tell me who just closed the door and why Katie was over your house in the first place."

"Gods Annabeth! Is this an interview or something? Well Katie just left so she closed the door, and she was over because she was uh… helping me study for my uh… Greek mythology test."

"This isn't an interview I just want to know what's going on. That's all. And why is she helping you study for a test on Greek mythology? I'm pretty sure you know enough mythology by now."

"Yeah, well still. We were helping each other study and yeah. So anyways tell me how was your day? Any news about you staying in New York? My mom already told me about you going to Goode and you staying here and stuff."

"Okay. Well Chiron was my social studies teacher today. And he said that I couldn't stay at camp because of Mr. D. so I guess I'll be staying at your house. If that's okay with you. Is it?"

"Yeah I guess it's all right for me. Good thing my mom bought an apartment with an extra bedroom just incases we have family over and stuff. so when are you coming? My mom told me to ask you because she forgot to ask about the flight and stuff."

"Oh well I'm leaving Saturday morning at about 4 in the morning! So I'll have to be at the airport at about 1 AM. And I should land in New York at like 10:00 if it's on time. And probably 10:30 for me to get off the plane and baggage claim!" (A/N: that makes sense right? I mean the flight is about 6 hours and then there's luggage claims and stuff)

"Oh sounds great. Well who's home with you? Is your dad there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. He's here why?"

"Because my mom wants to talk to him. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, sure its okay with me. Just let me go get him." I put the phone down and left my room. I went into my dad and step-moms room and told my dad that Ms. Jackson wanted to talk to him. He quickly got, well actually my step-mom pushed us out the door but still.

"Hello? Percy? I got my dad."

"Oh cool I got my mom. Here you go." We both handed the phone to our mortal parent. I sat on my bed and all I could hear were a few mumbles here or there. Percy iris-messaged me, and he was sitting on a couch. I was really surprised, but I'm pretty sure he didn't notice.

"Hey Annabeth! How come you haven't been Iris-messaging me instead?"

"Well I sort of ran out of drachmas and I don't get anymore until Friday. That's why. Wait why'd you Iris-message me? my dad and your mom wont be on the phone for long."

"I don't know. I was bored, and Katie isn't online or anything so nope."

"Oh. Yeah I'm guessing you and Katie are really close friends."

"Yeah, not as close as you and me of course. But still, she's my closest friend in school."

"Oh okay." After I said that Bobby came into the room.

"Hey Annie, Amy, Chris, Jake, Naty and Giulio are in the living room! They said they have big news right now."

"Um... Annabeth who are all those people?"

"Oh, just friends. Um…I got to go. Bye talk to you later." I waved the Iris-message and it disconnected.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Like it? Tell me what you think! The next chapter will have the BIG news and also part of Percy's POV in his school!**


End file.
